


A Peony for Your Thoughts

by illea



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Florists, Multi, Pre-Poly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27357520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illea/pseuds/illea
Summary: The irony of becoming a florist wasn't lost on Iris. It's not like she'd planned it—she'd been a barista, a personal assistant (briefly) and a reporter—but she'd never felt more at home than among the flowers. Surprisingly, a background in reporting was useful. She could look past what people were saying and figure out what they actually meant.When Caitlin Snow sends herself some flowers to silence her nosy co-workers, Iris senses there's a bigger story. She just doesn't realize she's going to end up in the middle of it.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West, Caitlin Snow/Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells, Cisco Ramon/Caitlin Snow, Cisco Ramon/Caitlin Snow/Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	A Peony for Your Thoughts

The irony of becoming a florist wasn’t lost on Iris. It’s not like she’d planned it—she’d been a barista, a personal assistant (briefly) and a reporter—but she’d never felt more at home than among the flowers. Her dad thought it was hilarious. He’d even gotten her a cheesy wooden sign that said ‘Bloom Where You’re Planted’ to decorate the shop. Iris would never admit it, but she thought it was a nice sentiment.

Floristry wasn’t a particularly lucrative career, but she didn’t need much. She got to run her own business while still being creative—and surprisingly, a background in reporting was useful. She could look past what people were saying and figure out what they actually meant. One of her regulars, Ralph, called it her “sixth sense.” Though he’d definitely been hitting on her at the time, so she couldn’t take it too seriously.

The bell over the door rang and a young woman entered. She was beautiful, with long red hair and bright hazel eyes. She looked professional in a blouse and pencil skirt, but when she nervously tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, Iris knew she was here for something personal.

“Hello!” Iris said. “How can I help you?”

“Hello,” the woman said pleasantly. “I need to send a nice bouquet. Something romantic but not too cheesy.”

“No red roses then,” Iris noted. “Why don’t you give me the delivery info while I think about it?”

“Sure,” the woman said, fiddling with the strap of her purse. “They’re going to Caitlin Snow at Star Labs.”

Iris filled out the delivery slip in neat, looping cursive. She’d never sent anything to Star Labs, but it was a Central City institution.

“From?” Iris asked.

“A secret admirer,” the woman said.

“And would you like to include a message?” Iris asked, gesturing to the small paper cards in a rack on the counter. “No extra charge.”

“Could you write it?” the woman asked. “Just say, ‘I had a great time last night.’”

“You go, girl,” Iris said, smiling. “Caitlin is a lucky lady.”

“Oh no,” the woman said, waving her off. “It’s not like that.”

“It’s okay!” Iris said, offering her an encouraging smile. “We’re an inclusive establishment.”

“That’s great, but it’s not—I mean, I am—but it’s not— _I’m Caitlin_ ,” she said, squishing her face in embarrassment. Iris felt her heart pang.

“No need to be embarrassed,” she said, placing a gentle hand on Caitlin’s arm. “You’d be surprised how often I hear that. Treat yourself and all that.”

“It’s not what you think,” Caitlin replied, desperate to explain herself. “It’s just, I’m the only woman on a team of men. And they keep asking about my relationship status. I think they’re worried about me? So I thought, if I received some flowers, maybe they'd leave me alone."

“Why would they be worried about you?” Iris asked.

“My husband died,” Caitlin replied matter-of-factly. “And then I started seeing this other guy, but he wasn’t who I thought he was. I think they’re just concerned that I’ve given up on love.”

“Why don’t you tell them to mind their own business?” Iris asked. That’s what she would’ve done. Hell, she _had_. Some of the men she’d worked with were far too nosy, even for reporters.

“We’re like a family,” Caitlin explained. “They just want what’s best for me.”

“What kind of questions do they ask?” Iris asked, leaning an elbow on the counter as she slipped into reporter mode.

“Whether I’m seeing anyone,” Caitlin said, tallying on her fingers as she continued. “Whether I feel ready to love again. Telling me that I deserve the best, which is nice. Sometimes, when I’m in late, they ask what I was doing the night before.”

“So, kind but invasive?”

“Exactly.”

“Well then,” Iris said, moving out from behind the counter. “Let’s put together the sexiest bouquet you’ve ever seen.”

She bumped Caitlin’s shoulder encouragingly and Caitlin smiled, bright and real, for the first time since she entered the shop.

Iris’ instincts told her that she was asking for trouble with this order, but she couldn’t find it in herself to refuse Caitlin (or, frankly, business). Besides, who didn’t love a good scheme?

* * *

For the second time in a row, Iris’ day ended with a new customer. This one was a tall, middle-aged man in a monochrome black outfit and hipster glasses.

“Hello,” he said, flashing her an even smile. He took off his baseball cap as he entered. It was a bit old-fashioned, but Iris found it charming nonetheless. He put his forearm on the counter and leaned in conspiratorially. “I’m looking for information on a delivery for Dr. Caitlin Snow?”

“That’s private,” Iris said cheerfully, not letting the smile drop from her face. The man nodded a few times and ran a hand across his chin.

“Of course. I’m not asking for an address or phone number. I just want to know who sent her flowers.”

“Still private,” Iris replied. She kept her smile and so did he, though it was clear neither one was genuine.

“I’m a friend,” he insisted. “Dr. Harry Wells. Caitlin and I work together at Star Labs.”

_Ah._

“Iris,” she replied, holding out her hand. He shook it quickly and briefly. His muscles shifted under his t-shirt and Iris couldn’t help but stare. When she drew her eyes back up to his face, he was watching her expectantly.

“Unfortunately I still can’t give out that information,” she said. “I’m not sure how much clearer I can be.”

Harry sighed and pulled a crisp $20 bill from his pocket, sliding it across the counter.

“I’m almost certain that bribing a commercial business is illegal,” Iris said primly, shoving the bill back towards him. He snatched it off the counter and scoffed as he shoved it back in his pocket.

“I could’ve just had my team hack into your systems,” he said matter-of-factly. “Technically, I’m being polite.”

“Hacking is definitely illegal,” Iris replied. He levelled her with a cool gaze.

“I admire your loyalty.” From anyone else it would’ve sounded like a compliment, but with his even tone of voice, Iris wasn’t sure. Harry slid his baseball cap back onto his head and left the shop without another word.

Iris’ sixth sense was beginning to tingle, the way it did whenever she sensed a story coming together. If she were still a reporter, she might’ve followed Harry to see where he was going. Maybe even taken Caitlin’s number from the delivery slip and given her a call.

But Iris wasn’t a reporter anymore—she was a florist. And if there’s one thing she knew about flowers, it's that they required patience. Rain meeting soil, sun meeting leaves. It took time for everything to grow and flourish.

And she would be right here waiting when it did.

* * *

Iris was starting to worry what Caitlin had gotten herself into when another man came in a few days later asking about her. He was different from Harry in every way, with long brown hair and the friendliest smile Iris had ever seen.

“Hey,” he said brightly, leaning both arms against the counter. “My colleague was in here a few days ago. Harry Wells?”

“He was,” Iris replied. “Any luck hacking my systems?”

The man laughed nervously. “He was joking, obviously.”

“I didn’t think he had a sense of humour.” At this, the man laughed for real.

“Oh, I like you—Iris,” he said, reading her name tag. He stuck his hand out and she shook it. “Cisco Ramon.”

“Well, Cisco, as I said to your colleague, all delivery information is private.”

“I know,” Cisco replied. He eyed the other customers around the shop and leaned in, much like Harry had yesterday. Caitlin needed to speak with these guys about personal space. “The thing is, we really need to know who sent her the flowers. And if, hypothetically, we did try to hack you, your security systems are probably really solid. As in, we couldn’t find a single thing.”

“That’s because I use the oldest security system there is,” Iris said. She ran her fingers through the index cards that sat in a metal tin on her desk. She’d been meaning to digitize them but there just hadn’t been time.

“Hard copies?” Cisco ran a hand through his hair. “We spent hours looking for your records!”

“Hypothetically,” Iris said, grinning.

“Right,” Cisco replied. “Hypothetically.”

“Well, if there’s _literally_ anything else I can do for you, just let me know.”

Cisco sighed, accepting defeat. “Thanks anyway, Iris.”

“Cisco?” Iris said, making him pause before he headed towards the door. “I’m sorry I couldn’t be more helpful.” This time, she genuinely was.

Cisco smiled encouragingly. “It’s okay. Where there’s a will, there’s a way.”

“I’m sure you have plenty of will.”

“I’ve got will coming out of my pores,” Cisco said, spreading his arms wide before pushing out onto the street. Iris couldn’t help but smile.

Then Wally ran inside, rambling about needing a corsage for some Homecoming dance he’d forgotten about, and Iris had her own problems to deal with.

* * *

A few days later, Iris was trimming the stems off some roses when someone rang the bell at the front counter. She threw the roses into a bin, accidentally grazing her finger with a thorn in the process.

“Ow,” she muttered, sucking the blood from her finger as she bustled towards the counter. “Coming!”

“I need to send more flowers to myself,” Caitlin said, cheeks flushed, as soon as Iris was in sight. She looked both embarrassed and delighted, and Iris couldn’t help prying.

“Can I ask why you’re doing this?” she asked. Caitlin tilted her head to the side in consideration.

“I’m testing a hypothesis,” she said carefully. Iris wasn’t letting her get away that easily.

“Does this hypothesis have anything to do with your colleagues? I mean, Harry and Cisco both came in here asking about the flowers, and obviously I didn’t—"

“They did?” Caitlin asked, her eyes lighting up. She quickly tried to hide it, but Iris had seen enough. If there was one look florists recognized, it was love.

“Oh my god,” Iris said. “Are you two-timing them? And you all work together? Caitlin!”

“No!” Caitlin said, waving her hands. She couldn’t keep the flush from her cheeks now. “I’m not even one-timing them, I swear.”

“But you want to. Which one?”

Caitlin silently ran her fingers across the tiny cards that were on display. She was close to breaking, Iris could feel it. She tried a different tactic.

“Well, whichever one you aren’t in love with, feel free to pass along my number.”

“What?” Caitlin asked, her eyes widening.

“Yeah,” Iris said. She picked up a bunch of carnations and began tying them nonchalantly with a ribbon. “Cisco seemed sweet. And Harry is hot, in a stern kind of way."

“Like fire and ice,” Caitlin mused. “Who would you pick?”

“Both,” Iris laughed, laying the carnations to the side. She waited for Caitlin to laugh, but she was silent. When Iris looked up, Caitlin was staring at the counter, flipping one of the cards in between her fingers.

“Oh my god,” Iris said. “You like both of them.”

“Yes,” Caitlin groaned, burying her face in her hands. It muffled the sound of her voice. “I’ve never admitted that to anyone. I wasn’t planning to. _Ever_.”

“It’s the twenty-first century, I’m not going to pelt you with stones,” Iris said, pulling Caitlin’s hands away from her face. “Tell me everything.”

“There’s nothing to tell,” Caitlin insisted, her cheeks turning even redder. They almost matched her hair. “It’s just—I’ve known them for a long time. Cisco and I have worked together for almost a decade, and Harry is newer but he just fits in so well, and—ugh.” Caitlin dropped her head into her hands. “I’m so confused.”

“Well, there’s one way to stop the confusion,” Iris said. “I’ll put together a bouquet. See if we can’t get one of them to crack and admit their feelings for you.”

“If they even have feelings,” Caitlin said, twirling a ring around her pointer finger. “I’ll feel like such a fool if they’re just worried about me.”

“We’re all fools in love,” Iris quoted, plucking a few deep red dahlias from one of her bins. Caitlin smiled at her.

“I think you’re going soft on me, Iris.”

“Tell anyone and I’ll kill you,” Iris joked. In her head, she could already see the creamy pink astransias that she would use to offset the dahlias. They were also known as _star of billions_ , which only felt appropriate. Maybe she’d even add some soft pink peonies, lush and full and expensive.

“Iris,” Caitlin said, waving her hand in front of Iris’ face. “I’ll see you later, okay?” She squeezed Iris’ hand gently, a soft expression on her face. “Thanks for all your help.”

“Of course,” Iris said. She waved at Caitlin as she headed out into the night, and then turned to begin creating her masterpiece. It was topped off with a thick white bow, simple but elegant.

Iris grabbed a piece of her most expensive cardstock. In sharp, slanted cursive, she wrote, _In a sky of billions, you’re the only star I see._

She knew it was cheesy enough to provoke Harry and Cisco. It would probably make Caitlin blush too, mostly out of sheer embarrassment. But it wasn’t quite enough.

_xo, Tall, Dark, and Handsome  
_ _(your words, not mine)_

There. Maybe now they would nut up or shut up.

* * *

“Iris!”

“Buy some flowers or get out of my shop!” Iris shouted, rummaging through the cooler for the tulips that had come in yesterday. She recognized Cisco’s voice—mostly by the panicked tone—and resisted a smirk.

“We know he’s tall and dark,” Harry shouted. “Though dark isn’t a very specific descriptor. Is it referring to his demeanor? His temperament? His physical qualities?”

“I hope it’s the last one,” Cisco said, his brow darkening.

Iris sighed and closed the cooler, heading towards the front counter with a handful of tulips. They were a beautiful peach colour, their petals firm and cool to the touch.

“You forgot handsome.”

“Do you have to rub it in?” Cisco asked, reaching over the counter and grabbing a piece of chocolate from the bowl she kept hidden. He unwrapped it and shoved it in his mouth while Iris glared at him. There was no real heat behind it, but Harry still sighed and threw a $1 bill onto the counter.

“Those aren’t even for sale,” Iris said. “They’re for the arrangements.”

“Can’t you tell us anything else?” Harry asked.

“They only cost me fifteen cents each.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “You know I was referring to Caitlin.”

“Why do you care so much?” Iris asked. She added some white roses to the bouquet, their tightly-curled petals offsetting the tulips, which were already beginning to spread wide. She considered adding some firethorn, but something about it didn’t feel quite right. The berries were too close, too thick, too much.

“Is that bouquet for her?” Cisco asked, tapping his fingers against the counter. His voice had lost its edge, and it almost sounded like he was making pleasant conversation. Almost.

“It’s for one of my regulars,” Iris replied. “I do have other customers, you know.”

“Are we considered customers if we’ve never bought anything?” Harry asked. Cisco gave him a look.

“No,” Iris said. “Why don’t you try sending some flowers to Caitlin, if you’re that desperate?”

“I am not desperate,” Harry said, rubbing a hand across his chin. His jaw clenched and Iris could tell he was embarrassed. Eventually he shook his head. “I need coffee. Jitters?”

“I’ll meet you in a sec,” Cisco said, fiddling with his bracelet.

“Bring me back a Flash!” Iris called. Harry gave her the middle finger as he pushed open the front door and Iris resisted a laugh. Antagonizing him had become one of her favourite hobbies.

“I know you might think this is weird,” Cisco said, avoiding Iris’ gaze. “We aren’t exactly respecting her boundaries with this whole…” he waved a hand around, gesturing in the air. “Thing.”

“Why don’t you just ask her who’s sending them?” Iris asked.

“We have,” Cisco said, deflating. “She won’t say anything. And Caitlin tells me everything. It’s kind of our thing. There for each other through thick and thin.”

“With Harry on your team, I’m sure you’ve been through a lot,” Iris joked, adding some greenery to the arrangement. Cisco smiled, but it wasn’t amusement—it was something smaller and softer and gentler.

“I know how he comes across,” Cisco said, pressing his lips together firmly. “But that’s not who he is. Well, it is—he’s brilliant, and arrogant, and too rigid sometimes. But he cares about us. He would do anything to keep us safe.”

“Caitlin’s very lucky to have you both,” Iris said earnestly. She laid her hand over Cisco’s where it rested on the counter. “I’m sure your support means a lot. Just—trust her instincts? Whatever secret she’s keeping, I’m sure there’s a good reason.”

“When it comes to your best friend?” Cisco asked. “What good reason could there be?”

“Maybe she’s trying to figure something out,” Iris offered. “Something new and scary. Something she’s afraid you don’t want to hear.”

“Oh my god,” Cisco said, his eyes widening. “I know who it is.”

He ran out of the shop and rushed down the sidewalk towards Jitters. Iris swept the wrapper from his chocolate into the trash and then looked at her arrangement, admiring it from a new angle.

Orange winterberries. The perfect addition.

* * *

The bell on the counter rang and Iris made her way through the shop using muscle memory alone, since the huge bouquet of hydrangeas she’d been working on blocked her field of vision.

“One minute!” she said, manoeuvring around the counter. The customer let out a quiet chuckle.

“Do you need some help?”

The voice didn’t belong to Caitlin, Harry or Cisco, which was a miracle these days. It didn’t sound like one of her regulars either. Iris laid the bouquet down and turned towards the register, wiping her hand across her forehead.

“Hello!” she said brightly, then her mouth went dry. The man was tall and thin, with a grey sweater stretched deliciously across his broad shoulders. He flushed under her gaze and ran a hand through his short brown hair.

“I’m Iris,” she said, gesturing to her name tag. “How can I help you?”

“Barry,” he replied, sticking out his hand. His skin was warm and soft, and Iris resisted holding on for a beat too long.

“This is kind of awkward,” he began, his voice hesitant. “But I need you to stop sending flowers to Caitlin Snow.”

Iris’ heart sank.

“You too?” she asked.

“Me too?” he repeated slowly. His expression morphed into one of confusion.

“Harry and Cisco have already been in here,” Iris said, wiping her finger through a patch of dust on the counter. She really needed to clean this thing. “Caitlin is great, but having _three_ men chasing after her—”

“No!” Barry said, waving his hands. “We’re just friends.”

“Then what’s the problem?”

“The problem is that Harry and Cisco think I’m the one sending them,” Barry said.

Oh, _shit_. Iris ran through the list in her head. Tall? Check. Dark? Ish. Handsome? Definitely. This was a twist she hadn’t seen coming.

“Cisco left lime jello on my chair yesterday. And today Harry pushed me so hard in practice that—”

“Practice?” Iris asked. “You’re an athlete?”

“No,” Barry stammered. His cheeks flushed, but he seemed to recover quickly. “I’m a CSI.”

“You practice being a CSI?”

“Yes,” Barry said, his nose scrunching. God, could he get any cuter? “Identifying materials and things. Science practice.”

“Science practice,” Iris echoed, trying to hide her smile. Barry ran a hand through his hair. Iris could cut him a break and tell the truth, but she’d promised Caitlin—

“I knew it!” Cisco shouted, pushing open the door to the shop. Harry was right behind him, the two of them wearing self-righteous expressions.

“Oh Jesus,” Iris said, rolling her eyes. “Don’t you two have anything else to do?”

“That’s not very nice,” Cisco said, turning to point a finger at her. “You knew! You knew Caitlin was sneaking around with my best friend.”

“You two are best friends?” Iris asked, leaning on the counter with a warm smile.

“Yeah,” Cisco said, softening immediately. “We met a few years ago and it was just—”

“Ramon,” Harry said, snapping his fingers in front of Cisco’s face. “Focus.”

“I don’t see you helping me out,” Cisco said, gesturing towards Barry. “You had a few choice words for him back at the office. Where he couldn’t _hear you_.”

“Boys!”

Caitlin burst into the shop, the bell above the door jingling so hard Iris was afraid it might fall off.

“What are you doing here?” Harry asked.

“I followed you following Barry," Caitlin replied.

“Does anyone do actual work at Star Labs?” Iris asked. They all glared at her except Barry, whose expression looked more like a gentle scowl. “Guess not,” Iris muttered.

“Barry didn’t send me those flowers,” Caitlin said. “Although I’m not sure why you care.”

Harry twisted his baseball cap in his hands. Iris had never seen him look so nervous, though even a nervous Harry looked calmer than everyone else combined. He looked towards Cisco who huffed and ran a hand through his hair. They seemed to exchange some words silently and then nodded, as if deciding something.

“Because,” Cisco began slowly. “We thought if you weren’t seeing anyone, you might want to see... someone.” Cisco waved slowly between himself and Harry. He didn’t meet Caitlin’s eyes.

“Oh,” Caitlin said, her face flushing a pretty pink. She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. “Someone?”

“Or someones,” Harry replied. Barry made a noise of surprise and Harry looked at him.

“What are you going to do, stone us? It’s the 21st century.”

“That’s what Iris said too,” Caitlin laughed. Iris motioned to cut her off but it was too late.

“That’s... what Iris said?” Cisco repeated, stepping towards her. “To you?”

Iris stepped out from behind the counter and raised her hands innocently.

“She came in to ask about taking care of the flowers. And I told her that I thought you were both very kind and handsome.” Harry made a face at her and she scoffed. “Mostly Cisco.”

“Agreed,” Cisco interjected.

“And hypothetically if she was interested in one or both of you...” Iris continued.

“What about her boyfriend?” Cisco asked.

“I sent the flowers to myself,” Caitlin blurted. “I’m sorry! You were just asking all these questions about my love life and I thought you were worried, and then I got the first bouquet and you seemed almost _jealous_ —“

“Of course we did!” Harry said, shaking his head. “We’ve been testing your hypothetical interest in dating one or both of us for weeks. Surely you of all people recognize the scientific method, Dr. Snow.”

“I was trying to test your hypothetical interest in me!” Caitlin retorted. “I needed to introduce a variable to… encourage an answer.”

“ _Encourage_ an answer?” Harry said. “That sounds like a skewed experiment if I’ve ever—"

“Hey!” Cisco said, pulling them both out of the beginnings of an argument. “All I’m hearing is that we clearly work better as a team.”

Iris could practically see Caitlin melt. And Harry—well, he definitely didn’t melt, but the crease between his brow seemed to soften.

“Wow,” Iris said, gazing at them dreamily. “It could’ve been this easy all along.”

“Where’s the fun in easy?” Cisco asked, tucking a lock of hair behind his ear. Caitlin and Harry looked at him affectionately and Iris couldn’t help but avert her eyes. It was too private.

Clearly Barry felt the same way because he turned away and ended up facing Iris. He raised both eyebrows as if to say _look at all this!_ and Iris mirrored his expression.

“I am sorry to you, Iris,” Caitlin interjected, her eyebrows drawn together with guilt. “I didn’t mean to cause you so much trouble.”

“There are never any other customers in here,” Harry said, waving Caitlin off. “I think you single-handedly funded this whole enterprise.”

Caitlin picked up a bunch of stem clippings from the counter and threw them at Harry. Iris hoped a thorn or two would land, but he ducked away and laughed—a real, loud, open-mouthed laugh. Iris turned towards Barry with wide eyes and he shrugged.

“I guess some people just work,” Barry said, eyes twinkling. Iris couldn’t help but smile. His energy was contagious.

She walked towards him, pausing at one of the bouquets she had on display. There it was—a beautiful, fresh purple iris. She handed it to Barry with a hopeful smile.

“Some people just work,” she repeated, holding her breath as he looked at in her surprise. Barry brought the flower to his nose and sniffed.

“Smells nice,” he murmured. He looked up at Iris—the human one, this time—and she felt a flutter in her stomach.

“Here,” Barry said, leaning past her. She could feel the heat radiating off his body. He plucked a bright yellow daffodil from the display and handed it to her, a blush rising high on his cheeks.

“Technically I already owned this,” Iris said, twirling the stem in her fingers.

“Oh—of course,” Barry replied, fumbling for his wallet. Iris laughed and waved him off.

“I was kidding.”

“Right.”

Barry ran a hand through his hair. He seemed to do that a lot—fidget. As if he couldn’t stop moving.

“Maybe you could pay me back with dinner instead?” Iris offered.

“Yes,” Barry said immediately. He smiled crookedly. “I’ll pick you up here at 6?”

“I’ll see you then,” Iris promised. “But for now, would you mind getting them out of my shop?”

Cisco and Harry were arguing about something while Caitlin laughed, her head thrown back in amusement. Iris couldn’t help but notice that Harry’s arm was around Caitlin’s shoulders, while her other hand was tucked tightly in Cisco’s. It was very sweet—but they were blocking the door.

“On it,” Barry said, striding across the shop and grabbing Cisco by the arm. “See you tonight!”

“Wait, tonight?” Caitlin shrieked, grabbing Barry’s arm as he ushered Harry out of the shop. “Oh my god, are you going on a date with Iris?”

The door closed behind them, muffling their conversation, but Iris could see Barry waving his hands around as the others crowded around him, asking questions.

If everything went well tonight, Iris had a feeling life was about to get a lot more interesting. Luckily she had more than enough flowers for whatever came her way.

**Author's Note:**

> My first Flash fic! Thank you for reading.


End file.
